Piper Storybook
' ''' Piper Storybook is the elder brother of Myth Storybook and the son of The Storyteller. Unlike his sister, he is not a loner. He is a punk with a good heart who chose to attend Once Upon A Time High instead of Ever After High. He found OuAt High to be more open about ideas and less stressing of the "have to follow in your parent's footprints" gig. He disliked the headmaster of EAH from the first moment he met him and chose then to go in a different direction. Character Piper is a good person. However, he tends to get caught up in other people's fights. He tries his best to stop arguments, even ones he has started himself. He is popular at OuAt High where the students aren't grouped by "Royals" and "Rebels". They aren't grouped at all. They are allowed to prove themselves and what their skills are. The tests aren't always for those who are mathmatically smart, but for those who are innovative. Piper is not so good with the math. He's more of a creator than a mathmatician, but that's okay with him. Sometimes he journey's to Ever After High to visit his sister Myth. He laughed really hard when he heard about "The Incident". Anything that breaks the mold he enjoys. He has a bit of admiration for Raven Queen as well. Personality Happy. Rebellious. Are two words used often to describe him. He loves to dress in black and wear chained things. He doesn't get people the way his sister does. He likes his close group of friends, and rarely is he willing to make new friends. Mostly because he feels it would throw off his dynamic with his besties. He likes his secrets and keeps them close to his heart, rarely letting anyone know anything about him. Appearance Piper's hair isn't red. Most people hear his name and assume it will be. It's actually blonde. He wears it short and dangling in his eyes. The tips of his bangs are frosted electric blue. He wears hoodies, T-shirts with decals, baggy jeans and scuffed shoes. He has two piercings on each ear. Fairy tale - The Storyteller See Myth Storybook Relationships ''Family Father - The Storyteller Mother - Unknown Younger sister- Myth Storybook ''Friends'' Zinzel Tower - Son of Rapunzel Peter Reed - Son of Pan (Greek Mythos) Rabbit Cottontail - Son of Peter Cottontail South Moon - Son of the Northern Wind ''Pet(s)'' Unlike his sister, Piper is responsible enough to own a pet. He takes care of a small dragon which snuck onto campus. He hides it in his dorm and feeds it. He hasn't learned what gender it is yet, for it's too small. However, he began calling it: Storm. A neutral name - just in case. Outfits Piper is a huge fan of clothes. He enjoys dressing is a fashion that makes everyone stare. His jeans usually have rips in the knees, not because they were made that way, but because he fell off his horse once. He generally has a stock of baggy jeans, black t-shirts with decals (or any color shirt really), and many many accessories to do himself up with. Needless to say, he's the most punk kid in Once Upon A Time High. Quotes *"There's nothing like taking a ride and then falling on your a- arms..." *"Dude, just ask her out. What's the worst that could happen?" - To Peter in regards to a girl. It ended badly. *"Listen to me. You're the coolest person I know! I don't there's any girl as awesome as you are. Don't let these royal brats get you down. You're amazing just the way you are." - To Myth. *"Yes. Why do we have to learn this? It has nothing to do with what I want to do when I graduate. So why does it matter at all?" - To the Math teacher when asked; "Does anyone have any questions?" *"Either you can hang with me, or you can't. That's all there is to it." - directed at South Moon. Notes *Piper is a year older than Myth *First son of the Storyteller *Enjoys heavy metal music by the Boulders. *Theme song: Undecided *Piper is a copyright of Jenny M. Swart. Do not use without permission. Category:Characters Category:Males